superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The King and I (1996 film) credits
Opening Logos * Paramount Pictures * Morgan Creek Opening Titles * Paramount Pictures and James G. Robinson Presents * A Morgan Creek Production * In association with Rankin/Bass Productions and Nest Entertainment * Adapted from the Musical by: Richard Rodgers and Oscar Hammerstein II * "The King and I" Ending Credits * Special Thanks to: James R. Miller * Directed by: Richard Rich * Produced by: James G. Robinson, Arthur Rankin and Peter Bakalian * Music by: Richard Rodgers * Lyrics by: Oscar Hammerstein II * Arranged, Orchestrated and Conducted by: William Kidd * Executive Producers: Gary Barber and Robert Mandell * Executive Music Producer: Mark Berger * Conceived and Adapted for Animation by: Arthur Rankin * Based on the Book by: Margaret Landon * Screenplay by: Peter Bakalian and Jacqueline Feather & David Seidler * Casting by: Johnson-Liff Associates, C.S.A. · Geoffrey Johnson, Vincent Liff * Supervising Editor: James D. Koford * Special Thanks to The Rodgers and Hammerstein Organization ** Anna Leonowens - Miranda Richardson *** Sung by - Christiane Noll ** The King of Slam - Martin Vidnovic ** The Kralahome - Ian Richardson ** Master Little - Darrell Mannond ** Prince Chululongkorn - Allen D. Hong *** Sung by - David Burnham ** Tuptim - Armi Arabe *** Sung by - Tracy Venner Warren ** Louis Leonowens - Adam Wylie ** Sir Edward Ramsay - Sean Smith ** First Wife - J. A. Fujii ** Captain Orton - Ken Baker ** Sir Edward's Captain - Ed Trotta ** Burmese Emissary - Anthony Mozdy ** Princess Ying - Alexandra Lai ** Princess Naomi - Katherine Lai ** Steward - Mark Hunt ** Soldier - B. K. Tochi ** Princess Naomi/Others - Katie Lai ** Lead - Kevin Yungman ** Luntha - Robert McEvilly * Associate Producers and Music Co-Producers: Terry L. Noss and Thomas J. Tobin * Executive Assistant to Mr. Robinson: Janet M. West * Morgan Creek Administrator: David Boysen * Director's Assistant: Larissa McShane * Casting Assistant: Bernie Van De Yacht, Alison Franck, Tara Jayne Rubin * Music Performed by: Philharmonia Orchestra, London * Orchestrations: William Ashford, John Bell, Frank Bennett, Bruce Broughton, Tom Calderaro, Harvey Cohen, Brad Dechter, Louis Forestieri, Benoit Grey, Ira Hearshen, Ron Hess, Larry Kenton, Don Nemitz, J. Eric Schmidt, Susan Sommer, Ken Thorne, Steve Zuckerman * Mixing Engineer: John Richards * Orchestral Recording: Mike Ross * Vocal/Synth Recording: Michael Hutchinson * Vocal Recording: Gary Grey * Recording Coordinator: Paul Talkington * Score Music Coordinator: Audrey deRoche * Music Programmer: David G. Russell * Supervising Music Editor: Dominick Certo * Music Editor: Douglas Lackey * Assistant Music Editors: Richard Stewart, Tommy Holmes * Foreign Language Music Engineer: Dave Tinsley * Music Mixed at: Signet Soundelux Studios, Hollywood, California * Music Recorded at: Whitfield Street Recording Studios, London, UK * Vocals Recorded at: Manta Eastera Sound, Toronto, Ontario * Soundtrack Album available exclusively on Sony Classical ** "I Have Dreamed"/"We Kiss in a Shadow"/"Something Wonderful" *** Music by: Richard Rogers *** Lyrics by: Oscar Hammerstein II *** Performed by: Barbara Sirelsand *** Courtesy of Columbia Records *** By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing ** "I Whistle a Happy Tune" *** Music by: Richard Rogers *** Lyrics by: Oscar Hammerstein II *** Arranged by: William Kidd *** Performed by: Christiane Noll, Adam Wylie, Charles Clark, Earl Grizzell, Jeff Gunn, David Joyce, Larry Kenton ** "Hello, Young Lovers" *** Music by: Richard Rogers *** Lyrics by: Oscar Hammerstein II *** Arranged by: William Kidd *** Performed by: Christiane Noll ** "The March of the Siamese Children" *** Music by: Richard Rogers *** Arranged by: William Kidd ** "Getting to Know You" *** Music by: Richard Rogers *** Lyrics by: Oscar Hammerstein II *** Arranged by: William Kidd *** Performed by: Christiane Noll, Emma Stevenson-Blythe, Beau Bruder, Benjamin Fox, Cailiegh Harper, Andrew Harper, Tamara Rusque ** "Shall I Tell You What I Think of You?" *** Music by: Richard Rogers *** Lyrics by: Oscar Hammerstein II *** Arranged by: William Kidd *** Performed by: Christiane Noll ** "A Puzzlement" *** Music by: Richard Rogers *** Lyrics by: Oscar Hammerstein II *** Arranged by: William Kidd *** Performed by: Martin Vidnovic ** "I Have Dreamed" *** Music by: Richard Rogers *** Lyrics by: Oscar Hammerstein II *** Arranged by: William Kidd *** Performed by: David Burnham, Tracy Venner Warren ** "Shall We Dance?" *** Music by: Richard Rogers *** Lyrics by: Oscar Hammerstein II *** Arranged by: William Kidd *** Performed by: Christiane Noll, Martin Vidnovic * Animation Production Manager: Brett Hayden * Digital Production Manager: Paul Cowell * Character Design: Bronwen Barry, Elena Kravets, Michael Coppieters * Storyboard Artists: Steven E. Gordon, Floro Dery, Larry Scholl, Larry Leker, Dale L. Baer, Gerald Forton, Robert Souza * Supervising Animators: Patrick Gleeson, Colm Duggan * Character Animators: Steven E. Gordon, Athanassios Vakalis, Chrystal S. Klabunde, John Celestri, Chris DeRochie, Craig R. Maras, Steven Burke, Michael Coppieters, Elena Kravets, Mark Bykov, Jesse M. Cosio, James A. Davis, Tom Decker, Jeff Etter, Mark Fisher, Heidi Guedel, Leon Joosen, Juliana Korsborn, Larry Leker, Bookwan Lim, Kyunghee Lim, Lee McCaulla, Ken McDonald, Sean P. Mullen, Cynthia Overman, Greg Ramsey, Todd Shaffer, Kyung Shin, Kamoon Song, Susan M. Zytka, Joe D. Suggs, Todd Waterman, Larry Whitaker Jr., Frank Gabriel, Kez Wilson, Deborah Abbott, Dan Abraham, Conrad Winterlich, Siddhartha B. Ahearne, Alan T. Pickett, Gabriel Vallez, Manuel Carrasco, Celine Kiernan, Noel Kiernan, Jacques Muller, Sam Flemming, Warren Liang, Marcela F. De Moura, Nilo Santillan, John D. Williamson, Robert K. Shedlowich, Bradley M. Forbush, G. Sem, Richard Baneham, Mitch Rose, Francisco Álvarez, Alex Greychuck, Pedram Goshtasbpour, Kevin Labanowich, Paul McKeown, Vittorio Pirajno * Additional Animation: Giant Productions, Inc., Canuck Creations, Partners in Production, Manigates Animation, Stardust Pictures * Layout Design: Mike Hodgson, Floro Dery, Andrew Gentle * Senior Layout Artist: Dennis Richards * Layout Artists: Mike Hodgson, Andrew Gentle, Robert Orana, Floro Dery * Lead Character Clean-Up: Bronwen Barry, Elena Kravets, Michael Coppieters * Key Assistant Clean-Up: Betty C. Tang, Kimberly Bowles, Sheila Rae Brown, Anthony Kaleh * Character Clean-Up Artists: Ellen Lichwardt Heindel, George A. Goodchild, Wanda L. Brown, John Eddings, Ruth Elliott, Greg Fleming, Henry Kim, Edward Loroche, Bob Quinn, C.J. Sarachene, Allison Sgroi, Pil Song Yong * Background Design and Supervisor: Donald Towns * Background Coordinator: Courtney Dane * Background Artists: Colene Riffo, Junn Roca, Annette Alholm, Jeff Richards, Eric Reese, Brian Sebern, J. Riche, Kim Spink, Marilyn Montgomery, Shahen Jordan, Fiona Stokes Gilbert, Eugene Federov * Effects Design and Supervisor: Brian McSweeney * Effects Coordinator: Rebecca Groombridge * Effects Animators: Acturus Aksas, John Dillon, Noel Kiernan, Kevin M. O'Neal, Bob Simmons, Ricardo Echevarria, Jeff Howard, Junn Sun Montuno, Brett Hisey, John Huey, Lee Crow, Nate Pacheco, Paul Lewis, Randy Weeks, Harry Moreau, Ryan Woodward, Eusedia Torres, Young Kyu Rhim, Conor Thunder * Effects Assistant Animators: Adeboye Adegbenro, Carl Canga, Tim Dibele, Jurge Hiram Ramos, Jaclyn S. Seymore, Yan Budeen, Kennard F. Betts, Matt Maners, Stephanie Bolger, Mine K. Ausbrooks, Nate Pacheco, Noland Miguel Tellez, Noe Garcia * Color Styling Supervisor: Jeanette Nouribekian * Model Painter: Karen Noss-Crudge * Scene Planning: Geoffrey Schroeder, Robert J. Richards II * Animation Checking: Patricia Blackburn * Senior Production Coordinators: Jim Haas, David A. Reiss * Clean-Up Animation: Hanho Heung-Up Co., Ltd., Seoul, Korea ** Overseas Supervisors: Denis Degan, Mark Sonntag, Raymond Iacovacci, Phillipe Angeles ** Senior Production Director: Choi Young Chul ** Production Manager: Chae Young Ki ** Production Coordinator: Kim Jung Gon ** Production Assistant: Kim Young Suk ** Systems Manager: Kim Bong June ** Translators: Alex Oh, Jeon Hwa Young ** Clean-Up Artists: Back Seung Gil, Song Kyung Sin, Lee Jung Hee, Kim Bong Jae, Lee Mi Jin, Jeon Eun Ah, Jang Kyung Hye, Lee Hee Kyung, Kim Bu Young, Cho Young Nim, Ham Shin Ae, Kim Hye Sook, Kim Bo Kyung, Lee Nam Ji, Kim Yoon Seon, Yang Ju Lee, Han Mi Hyeon, Lee Young Mi, Park Sea Young, Yang Joung Ok, Han Joung Im, Jun Kap Reon, Yu Min A, Park Mi Hwa, Han Yu Ri, Choi Ju Kyoung, Kim Jung Mi, Yoon Mi Soon, Shin Mi Jin, Chu Eun Kyong, Kim Guem Jun, Jung Kyung A, Oh Youn Suk, Yoon Mi Kyong, Lee Hyung Il, Choi Yeon Mi, Park Hyun Jao, Yoo Jim Young, Choi Hee Jung, Lee Jung Mi, Yoon Byung Rak, Moon Keun Yeon ** Inbetween Chiefs: Kim Jeong Hyun, Chun Jyung Sook, Jeon Sang Sil, Chun Shin Ja ** Inbetween Artists: Choi Eun Kyoung, Jung Yun Soo, Seo Won Chul, Kim Dae Heung, Lee Mi Kyung, Kang Hyo Jeong, Lee In Sook, Lee Eun Ju, Ju Yae Suk, Na Do Hee, Choi Eun Jung, Oh Hyung Gyu, Kim Eun Kyoung, Ha Young Lim, Kang Hye Mi, Han Eun Kyoung, Chae Mi A, Ku Eun Hee, Oh Hye Jin, Kim Sung Hwa, Chung Eun Jin, Im Jeong Wook, Kang Sun Hee, Kim Min Jung, Kowen Bong Sun, Park Lae Ho, Choi Yun Kyung, Yi Seung Hee, Kim Hae Sook, Kim Hyong Gon, Kim Joo Hee, Jung Joe Youn, Lee Yong Run, Kim Kyung Ok, Choi Si Jeong, Park Hyo Jung, Kim Gen Hee, Han Myung Hee, Han Mi Young, Kim Nam Young, Kang Eun Young, Park Teo Soon, Shin Young Woung, Kim Eun Suk, Jeon Ji Young, Park Kwang-Ho, Hong Young Mi, Kim Yu Jeong, Lee Eun Young Kim Eun Kyoung, Joung Mun Joung, Lee You Kyung, Heng Hyun Sook, Lee Ki Suok, Kong Chang Hee, Choi Kum Ok, Choi Sung Wook, Choi Mi Young, Re Hyun Jung, Im Eun Ju, Yee Hyun Suk, Park Sang Hyun, Moon San Young, Park Chan Soon, Park Hyoung Gi, Cho Ji Min, Oh Hee Jung, Kwan Hye Young, Lee Marin, Song Jae Ryang, Back Jae Kyung, Seo You Mi, Lee Na Nyung, Lee Hye Leon ** Background Artists: Kwork Byong Sun, Sung Gon Berm, Lee Jong Moon, Jo Gi Sung, Lee Eun Young, Choi Eun Jeong, Kim Yo Ng Jeong ** Digital Color Manager: Helena Collins-Liung * Digital Compositing: Rich Animation Studios, Burbank, California ** Digital Compositing Supervisor: Timothy Yoo ** Digital Compositors: Robert J. Richards II, Geoffrey Schroeder, Sung Song, Reymundo T. Reynoso, Jayson W. Tom, Youngjune Chu * Digital Compositing: Hanho Heung-Up Co., Ltd. ** Compositors: Eun Young Hwang, Hee Yun ** Scanners: Hye Jung Nam, Mi Hee Park, Hee Jung Kim, Ji Young Joo, Eun Mi Myung * Digital Compositing: Pentafour Software, Madras, India ** Digital Compositing Supervisor: K. Suresh ** Digital Compositors: Rutheesh Kumar T.R., Gerard Sudhakar A. ** Rendering Supervisor: Durga U.K. ** Digital Compositing: Colorland, Kowloon, Hong Kong ** Digital Compositors: Xue Fei, Chai Yi-Tan * Digital Ink & Paint: Rich Animation Studios ** Ink & Paint Crew: Gregory Daven, Jose-Luis Gonzalez, Leslie C. Hinton, Carie Herman, Bluke Nouribekian, Thomas J. Jackson, Amy Azzara ** System Administrators: Jason Burke, Howard Lin, Nicholas J. Min * Digital Ink & Paint: Hanho Heung-Up Co., Ltd. ** Ink & Paint Crew: Mi Jung Kim, Nam Hee Kim, Susanna Sori, Yun Jung Huh, In Kyoung Park, Hyoung Shun Kim, Young Mi Shin, Mi Hyun Kim, Young Mi Sho ** Systems Administrator: Jae Won Roh * Digital Ink & Paint: Pentafour Software ** Overseas Supervisor: Richard Brous ** Ink & Paint Supervisor: D. Neraimathi ** Ink & Paint Technical Supervisors: Ravishankar G.S., Sowmyao Srinivasan ** Ink & Paint Production Supervisor: V. Vinod Rajesh ** Ink & Paint Crew: Bijay Kumar Bishi, Clifford Penwick Raj, Jagannathan B., Pandiyon E., Prem Vasantha Kumar S., Deva Saravanan, Sendhil Kumaran L., Bindu U.K., Siddhu R., Sivakumar M., Sridhar R., Uday Kumar L. Vidya M., Arumugam M., Immanuel A. Jackson, Suthian T., Anandh G., Anand P.G., Anlony M., Ashwini Roghavan, Deepak Samanth, Senthil Nathan D., Seshu Kumar, Shanmugasundaram A.K., Subramanyam V.T.S., Venknteshwaran V.T.K. ** I & P Clean-Up Supervisor: Winson A.C. ** I & P Clean-Up Artists: Anantha Padmanabhan A., Rujmahan N., Dhanasekharan K. ** I & P Checking Supervisor: Balasubramanian A. ** I & P Checking Artists: Joseph A., Subramanian R., Gowthaman T., Sankar S. ** Database Maintenance: Pia Newton Fernando ** Project Coordinators: Aruna Naidu M.R., Nanditha D. Rao ** Administrative Coordinators: Renuka K., Paul Abraham N., Veluswamy, Umashankar V. ** System Administrator: Jae Won Roh * Digital Ink & Paint: Colorland ** Color Styling: He Xue-Xiang, Yu Bi-Fang ** Ink & Paint Crew: Zhou Jian, Yu Gui-Fen, Lin Yue-E, Lin Bi-Xia, Zeng De-Fei ** Final Checkers: He Zhu, Lu Ya-Xiang ** Production Coordinators: An Guo-Dong, Chen Xiao-Qu ** System Administrator: Zhang Mu-Lin * CGI Animation Supervisor: Brian McSweeney * CGI Artistic Supervisor: Brian Sebern * CGI Production Management by: Rich Animation Studios ** CGI Production Coordinator: Christina Da Silva ** CGI Technical Supervisor: Aimee Campbell ** CGI Animators: Robert Bardy, Eduardo Silva ** Additional CGI Production: Elektra Shock, Inc. * CGI Animation: Pentafour Software ** Technical Director: Usha Ganesarajah ** Production Executive: Sriram Sundar Rujan ** CGI Animators: Delle Kumar P., Pramod Dhaval J., Ajay Kumar P., Ajish T. K., Arun K., Anuradha Jayaram, Kumar Chandrasekaran, Pio Valz R., Prasanth Kumar A., Sreenivns Reddy, Srinivas Kannan, Sukumar Subramanian, Vidya Sampath, Vijay Kumar, Zlauddin ** CGI Production Coordinators: Navin Kumar Patro, Parasuraman S. ** CGI Production Supervisors: Subhessh Raamanathan, Srikanth Puttekula ** CGI Senior Modellers: Rubeesh, Ajith, Sukumar Srinivas ** CGI Modeller: Sutish Kumar Varma J. ** CGI Character Models: Kurisil A., Sundara Pandian, Raghavendra Achari G., Rajasimhan N. * Anime Software by: Cambridge Animation * Editors: Paul Murphy, Joseph Campana * Assistant Editor: Lisa Cossettini * Sound Reader: Deborah Broughton * Editing Assistant: Eric Marin * Post Production Sound Services: Universal Studios Sound * Re-Recording Mixers: Michael Casper, Dan Leahy, Rick Hart, Elliot Tyson, Tom Dahl, Mel Metcalfe * Recordist: Charlie Ajar Jr. * Foley Artists: Paul Holzborn, Domonique Decaudain, Catherine Harper, Kevin Bartnof * Foley Mixers: James Ashwill, Albert Romero * ADR Mixers: Alan Holly, Eric Gotthelf * ADR Recordist: Greg Lowe * Foreign Version: Mark Kenna * Sound Remastered by: Quad Tech Digital/Hank Waring * Dialogue Recorded at: Manta Eastern Sound, Toronto, Ontario, Angel Sound Studio, London, UK * Dialogue Recordist: John 'Wheels' Hurlbut * Production Assistants: Susan A. Kelley, Jered Roarke, Phillip Vanwinkle, Luno Mulcaby, Michael Mulcahy, Douglas Staker * Focus Puller: Nigel Seal * Digital Line Testing by: Brown Bag Films * Video Testing: Gregory Daven, Phillip Vanwinkle * Choreographers: Lee Martino, Lisa Clyde * Dancers: Lisa Clyde, Jenifer Susan Foole, Alison Hooper, Julie Letsche, Audrey Messick, Teri Shae Perez, Jim Peace, Tom Hildebrand, Christi Case Kline, Ramona A. Marshall, Dayna Leigh Patterson, Sally Wong * Production Controller: Edna Wilkerson-Fuentes * Production Accountants: Cliff Townsend, Marion Brown * Payroll Accountant: Nancy Gogne * Assistant to Post Production: Alejandro Mendoza * Titles by: Pacific Title/Mirage * Telecine by Tom Nottingham · Complete Post, Inc. * Dolby Sound Consultants: Andy Potvin, Thom Ehle * Color Timer: Chris De La Guardia * Color and Prints by Technicolor® * Completion Bond Provided by: The Motion Picture Bond Company · Winnie Chaffee * The Producers wish to thank the following for their help and cooperation in the making of this film * The Chase Manhattan Bank * City National Bank N.A. * Visit Our Web Site www.thekingandi.com * Approved No. 36540 Motion Picture Association of America * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.L.C. * KODAK Motion Picture Products * Dolby® Digital In Selected Theatres * SDDS · Sony Dynamic Digital Sound In Selected Theatres * DTS® Digital Sound In Selected Theatres * Original Songs © 1951 (Renewed) by Richard Rogers and Oscar Hammerstein II · International Copyright Secured · All Rights Reserved. · Williamson Music owner of publication and allied rights throughout the world. * © MCMXCVI Paramount Pictures and Morgan Creek Productions, Inc. · All Rights Reserved. * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and countries throughout the world. All Rights Reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America, Morgan Creek Productions, Inc. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or reproduction of this motion picture or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. * Made at Rich Animation Studios, Burbank, California * Distributed by Paramount Pictures & Morgan Creek International, Inc. Closing Logos * Paramount Pictures * Morgan Creek Category:Morgan Creek Entertainment Category:Nest Entertainment Category:Rankin Bass Category:Rich Animation Studios Category:HBO Max Category:Cartoon Network Category:Home Box Office (HBO) Category:ITunes Category:Amazon Prime Video Category:Movie credits Category:Rated G Category:Paramount Pictures